If I had you
by fabilousxx
Summary: Madara Uchiha, abnormally rich and cold, never trust people and barely talks to them. One night when he's bored from everything, decides to go to club and drink his worries, he meets the attractive waiter, Itachi, who's stubborn and handsome to no end. Soon, they starts to talk and Madara wastes lots of ere is only one trouble, they're relatives. We can say, yaoi. MadaIta
1. 1

**Hallo! It's my first time to write a thing between Madara and Itachi and probably they're OC. Anyway, I hope you like it and SORRY for stupid mistakes and things like that. : )**

**-R.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I owned it, I would never kill Itachi or the best characters, which are dead now. *SOOOBS*_**

**If I had you. **

_A little danger's never stopped me before.  
Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss__to die for._

_..._

Madara Uchiha, the dangerous and merciless killer- who actually loves to drink, practice boxing, hardly trusts people and is popular like God- almost has no friends. He thinks the people are going to make him weak. He doesn't want to be weak. Not to mention emotions. He just enjoys one-night-sex and after the spent night, he's paying to the person he slept with. No, he never, _never _slept with prostitutes and he will never sleep with one. Madara just doesn't want to have any connections with the person. He's also feeling the need to pay. Sometimes he's becoming too brutal while sex.

The only person he's having feeling for is his brother, Izuna Uchiha, and only brotherly love. Nothing more. Their father died in fight with his now-ish friend, Hashirama Senju's father. They both died in fight against each other. Madara was small those days and remembers almost nothing. He just knows that after years he took control over the things his dad was doing.

His family was always rich. Damn rich, they even didn't know how millions they have or billionaires. That's why Madara is always walking with guards, Izuna too. Just in case. It's not that Madara can't protect himself, no. He's really, really powerful possibly more that the guards with him, but still. He hates to make his perfect leather black gloves dirty.

Usually, the Uchihas and the Senjus hates themselves and fight, but Madara and Hashirama hated that and sighed piece over the two families. As kids, the two of them secretly had meetings. During their meeting they were playing or training or talking. With much and much talking they came to conclusion that both of them hated the fights. They promised to make it go away one day and when they leaded their own families did the piece they wanted.

They stayed close friends up to now. Hashirama is so close to Madara and bores him to death sometimes with his positivity and friendly nature. Of course the Senju man is rich too. Often they have weird ideas.

One morning Madara woke up wanting to have a coffee in Paris and eat croissants on '_Champs-Élysées__' _street and maybe go shopping there. He called Hashirama and the man came in Madara's mansion less than 10 minutes. They took money and went to the airport, saw the first flight to Paris, reserved it, first class, of course. They ate, shopped and when they got bored they turned back to their country. Holding their tons of bags both smiled to each other and without saying anything they both knew what the other was thinking '_It's good to be rich'_. Hashirama smiled more brightly, because knowing Madara all his life it was ABSOLUTELY rare to see him smile, even a little.

**...**

Madara sits alone in one of the most expensive clubs in the town, on his VIP lounge, drinking whiskey. He sits alone, because he's pissed from everything and everyone. Less than four hours, his beloved brother informed him that he's dating his friend's little brother. None other than Tobirama Senju. Madara hates him, with all his heart. That man is bugging the life out of him. Madara tried to kill him couples of times, but he was always stopped by Hashirama. Madara again remembers that now Izuna is dating Tobirama and angrily throws the glass with whiskey on the floor, furious. That didn't went unnoticed and just second later his guard appeared in front of him asking him if he's alright.

"Of course I am. I want more whiskey, call the waiter." Madara says to them and one of the guards calls waiter.

Madara is doing something on his IPhone, nervously writing and cursing the phone in his mind. You can be sure that his IPhone is one in the whole word, made special for him with diamond and specific arts on it. Expensive more than every else phone. But still, Madara is Madara. Money are nothing for him. He hears knock on his longue door and simply says the person to enter.

Before him stands a short girl with pink hair, sweet smile and rosy lips, dressed in white shirt, on the shirt black tie, black tight skirt and high heels. She's holding a table, pen and small notebook to write the orders.

"You're ugly. I want someone else to takes my orders." Without saying more Madara starts to do something on his phone.

The waiter is actually offended. "Excuse me?"

"Apology excepted, now replace yourself with someone prettier." The Uchiha says and sends her a death glare, Uchiha reserved.

The poor girl said nothing more and Madara smirked to himself. He could me evil sometimes. The girl deserve it, normal person is not going to dye his/hers hair pink. Madara hears a knock again and again he tells the person to enter.

"Madara, my friend." Man, near his 30s says. "Sakura came to me, crying and told me that you told her ugly."

"Yo, Tobi. I'm not lying. She has no sense of style or manners. I want someone prettier. Or you rather me to leave and soon your club to be closed?" Madara says serious to the owner of the club.

"Haha, no, it's really okay. There's one boy who's polite, but awfully stubborn." Tobi man says, smiling to the Uchiha.

"Send him to me, then. Entertain me better and tell that boy to bring me whiskey on his way." Madara told and sent Tobi away.

He started to wait, five minutes passed, but Madara is calm and reserved. He's never impatient. The Uchiha starts to think that he shouldn't break that glass with whiskey. Then he remembered the reason and gets angry again. He looked over him to find something to choke or throw, but finds nothing. Another minute passed and he heard a knock on the door. He excitedly says the person to enter.

When the person entered Madara felt like he couldn't speak. That boy, damn him to hell. His hair is long and black, tied in loose ponytail and some hairs standing on his face. His eyes big and black like his hair. Onyx black eyes, just like his. That boy's face-pale with reddish lips, necklace rest on his neck. And that neck, just wanting to be bitten. Madara can say that the boy is practicing, because he has muscles, but his body is sort of feminine. His arms long and thin, but still, he has sorted of biceps, but not big as his. His legs are long and he's dressed in leather pants. He's wearing a shirt with tie, just like the previous girl. But that boy, damn him to hell again, is damn sexy.

"My boss told me you want whiskey and someone prettier than Sakura." The waiter says ignorant while putting the whiskey on the table.

"What's that cheap whiskey?" Madara finally comes from his mind. "I'm not going to drink that, I want '_Jack Daniels'_, and better glass."

"You know, _'Jack Daniels'_ is not better or expensive than that." The waiter says and smirks.

Madara starts to get pissed by the boy and remembers about one whiskey. Smirking to the boy he says.

"Okay, then I'll want '_Isabella's Islay''_ Madara says and looks to the boy.

He looks slightly shocked but then he puffs, rolls his eyes and simply says to Madara "There is no need to spend you two years or more saved salaries on the most expensive whiskey in the world."

"When I think about it, one is not going to be enough, so I'll want two bottles of it, so don't waste my time and bring my whiskey." Madara is going to spend much more moneys that night. Although he's regrets nothing. That boy is damn pretty.

"Ha, pushy. Do you think you can afford that?" The waiter says carefully, but annoyed.

"Boy, who do you think am I? Just shut up and do what I told you to."

"Isn't it if _I want to?_ There is a little thing that I don't want to be ordered by you."

"Boy, you're getting on my nerves. What's your name?" Madara asks and looks to the boy one more time. Yeah, that boy surely is stubborn but devilish handsome.

"Itachi. Now if you excuse me?"

"Itachi, huh? Good, I'm waiting for my whiskeys." Madara smirks and Itachi exits the longue.

When Itachi turns his back to Madara, the Uchiha started to check out his back. _Sure, 'his back'_. He imagined that gorgeous hair all over Itachi's face, those long legs tightly wrapped around his hips and those amazing arms, one of them holding Madara's shoulders and the other one, strongly grabbed a blanket. And that ass. Madara wants to grab him _and, andandand._

'_I'm so sorry Itachi, I don't mean to be rude, but tonight I'm fucking you.' _Madara thinks to himself and starts to wait again, hoping that his waiter is not going to make him wait. Wait too much.

...

Itachi calmly exits the devil's longue. Of course he knew that the person is Madara Uchiha. Of course he knew that the man actually could afford not only two bottles of _'Isabella's Islay" whiskey, _but even more if he wants to. Then Itachi smirks because he knows that the club is not having that whiskey. The previous inhumanly rich person bough the last one bottle a week ago and his boss doesn't though that there will be someone else that rich to afford that whiskey.

While going to inform his boss what the spoiled Uchiha wants, he was stopped by other waiters asking him about Madara. It's not surprising to him that so many people are asking him. The Uchiha is damn handsome, even Itachi can't say the opposite. It's more than obvious that the people are going to ask for Madara. He's powerful. He's always on the top, controlling everything important with Hashirama.

Itachi knew Hashirama, because the man who ordered the ass-expensive whiskey was him. He was celebrating something along with his brother. Hashirama was so friendly and got drunk first, while his brother was the more serious one. Itachi smiled to the memory and hurried to his boss.

His boss seemed quote impressed. Two bottles? Well, speaking for the stubborn Madara Uchiha it was not surprising. It's like he expected that. Tobi ordered the bottles in an express-express delivery. When he said for whom the order is, it was enough. Tobi is informed that the whiskey will arrive after thirty-forty minutes. Of course that is bad? What will Madara do while waiting? So he decided to send Itachi to him. When the handsome waiter was told, he hissed annoyed, but obeyed.

...

Itachi knocks on the door and enters without hearing Madara says a thing. When the waiter entered he hears Madara talking.

'_Izuna, just how you dare!'_

'_He's a piece of sheat! Not to mention son of a biatch. You can find million times better boy. '_

'_You mad man! I'm not dating Hashirama for fuckin'sake.'_

'_Whatever, I'll deal with you when I see you at home my waiter is here.'_

'_Izu, don't worry. I'm bisexual.' _

Itachi stays up and listens to the monolog he's hearing. He's surprised that Madara keep talking in front of him. He might tell the people? He knew Izuna is Madara's brother, everyone knew that. Soon Itachi came to realize that Izuna maybe is dating Hashirama's white haired brother. Itachi never liked gossips. He'll keep that for himself only. Itachi himself is bisexual too, so he smirked to the floor, carefully, because he doesn't want Madara to see that. He waits patiently and soon Madara finished his talk.

The man looked to Itachi with tired eyes and Itachi slightly felt sorry for him.

"Come on, sit with me, I won't bite you." Madara says to Itachi and pats place next to him.

"With man like you I can never be sure." Itachi says with smirk thinking that the Uchiha actually looks good.

"You are an Uchiha too. You didn't you told me?" Okay, that surprised Itachi too much for his liking. He sits next to Madara and looks in his eyes.

Mann, the older Uchiha might be not so young but he's handsome. Really handsome. With that long untamed hair falling on his back and few hairs covering his eye and he pulls the hairs out, his perfume and his clothes. Madara is really having a great sense of fashion, Itachi thinks.

"I didn't think that this is having some kind of importance." Itachi informs annoyed.

Madara seems not liking his answer and frowns. "Well, as an Uchiha, I'm sure as hell that you're not poor." Madara checks out Itachi once more, making him feels uncomfortable. "You have brother, Sasuke Uchiha, don't you?"

Itachi simply nods and starts to wonder from where Madara has that information for him. Itachi though that Madara holds no interest in him at all.

"Izuna is often hanging out with your brother, they are close." Madara inform and continues. Not to mention your good looking. I mean, pale skin, black long hair and black as night eyes like mine." He gives look to Itachi.

"I think you are something like uncle to me." Itachi is not stupid, neither Madara.

Once again Madara seems not liking the answer. "Forget about that, Itachi." He heavily breaths "Where is my whiskey?"

The waiter smiles politely. "It should arrive soon. The last bottle was bough three nights before from the Senju brothers." That is not a gossip. _It's informing, right?_

Madara smirks to himself "Yeah, the filthy Hashirama told me he was here with his damn brother." Then his smirk fades away.

"True. They were here. So, your drink will arrive soon. The original arrival to the drink is usually a month, but because of your famous name, it will be here within 30-40 minutes." Itachi calmly explains.

They started to talk for random things. It seems to Itachi that when Madara starts to feel comfortable, easily opens him. Madara even made Itachi smile truly.

"… and then Hashirama came to my mansion with soaked wet hair, begging me to borrow him my hair-dryer and help him with his hair." Madara finishes his story and Itachi laughs.

"Some people say that you have troubles with your hair, but from what you just told me I can tell that your friend is having much more problems with it." Itachi says still laughing.

Madara takes some of his hairs in his hand and entangles it with in fingers. Then he smiles, but probably with smile that no one else has ever seen. Bright smile, not just smirk. A smile that makes Itachi's heart melt. He decides to go and check is the drink already here. If he stays more, watching Madara smiling like that.. well, it's just not good for him. At least now he knows why Madara is always serious and never smile. If the rich man is smiling like that to everyone, the hospitals are always going to be full, because of fainted people. No matter their sex.

"I'll go check up if the whiskey is here, okay?" Itachi asked carefully, but not extremely politely.

"Hn" Madara just makes that noise, nodding his head. Itachi smirks, because is so Uchiha like, he does it, Sasuke and probably every Uchiha.

Itachi stands and goes to the door, opens it and exits, sort of happy. That man is making him feel weird. Not bad, no, but something in him is awaking. Like.. he doesn't know. The man is awfully handsome. Itachi swallows hard and goes to the club's bar. He asks if the delivery is here, his boss nods and pointing with finger where the bottles are. The black haired man starts to unpack the box. When he finally tough he unpacked it all, there is more box. He hissed annoyed and unpacked it fully. Itachi carefully looked the bottle.

'_Ha, so, the bottle is the expensive thing. Probably the whiskey in it is not good.'_ He toughs smirking, Itachi grabs a glass, and goes to the VIP longue where Madara is.

...

Madara waits and thinks why Itachi left that fast? Did he said something to scare him away? No, the other man is a stubborn one, so the problem is not in him. He waits and waits, when he got too bored he started to do something on his phone again. He tough to call Izuna, but no, Hashirama – once more, no. So he plays a lame game on his IPhone. He gets just that bored, so he's ready to starts to talk with his guards. He gives up and starts to relax on the sofa he's sitting. Madara hears a knock and says nothing, because he knows if it's Itachi, he will enter.

"Your drink is here." Itachi says with his entering.

"Finally." He smirks and Itachi bites his lower lip. Oh, how Madara likes that.

"Why don't you sit with me? Be my guest." Madara says.

Itachi slightly rolls his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, Madara, I'm working."

"How old are you?" The older Uchiha asks suddenly.

"Twenty-two.(22) Why does that matters to you if I can ask?" Itachi is inside surprised.

"You can entertain me good. Better than anyone else, so I wanted to be sure that you're not underage." Madara smirks one more time.

Itachi is feels weird.

"I might be an Uchiha, yes, I'm not poor, but I need my salary and I'm not okay to lose it because of you." He informs the other Uchiha, ready to leave.

Madara stands up and grabs Itachi by his hand. He presses his body next to Itachi's, placing his left arm on the other's waist. With his other hand is cupping Itachi's cheek. "No, you're not going to lose your job if you stay."

Madara can feel Itachi's heart beating faster. He smiles and put few hairs out of the younger's face. Itachi wets his lips and that makes Madara lose control and kisses those lips softly. Itachi pulls away to Madara's unlike.

"Don't worry. " He lets go of Itachi and after seconds he gives Itachi money. Wad, with LOTS of money. "That's probably more than your year's salary. I said I want you here, so, that's for you."

Itachi is completely shocked. "I don't want your money. You can't buy me. I hate people like you, who think they can buy everyone and everything with their money."

Madara smirks "Itachi, don't play stubborn on me, your heart told me something different that says that you don't hate me."

"I'll lose my job." He gives up, he really enjoyed the kiss and to have Madara that close.

Madara says nothing and calls on his IPhone. Itachi once more is standing just there.

'_Hallo, Tobi.'_

'_No, I want you here for a moment.'_

'_Now.'_

"So, if you don't want to lose your job, I'll have to excuse you for tonight." Madara knows that Tobi can't say no to him.

After a few minutes Tobi knocked on the door and stays right in front Madara, Itachi stays on other side.

"Tobi, I want Itachi to be my guest that night. Excuse him, but he's over for tonight."

Itachi stays and starts to feel little nervous. He likes his job, it's not bad.

Tobi looks to Itachi, from head to toes and back. "Ha, so Itachi? Why him? There are good girls if you want."

Madara sends death glare to Tobi. "Itachi can entertain me better than any other girl."

The club's owner looks to Itachi, then to Madara and again to Itachi. "Well, Itachi Uchiha, go change and tonight you're free, tomorrow too." He smiles to Madara.

Itachi looks into Tobi's eyes and thanks him, after a moment, he excuses himself and exits the longue to change. Tobi stays awhile with Madara, because Madara doesn't want to be _that _bored again. Madara and Tobi know each other, because Madara often visits clubs and things like that. It happed for Tobi to own much night clubs and other sorts of clubs.

...

Itachi walks to the changing rooms when he gets blundered into one of his colleges, she worriedly asks him where is he going, what's up with Madara and things like that. Of course he's way too polite to act impolite so, he's answering, but when he got too bored he said that he have to go. He gave his college kind smile and went his way.

Itachi stays on the bench, wondering how he's going to entertain Madara. Surely, the man is interesting and has many, many stories to tell, but the way he's speaking, breathing, drinking and looks makes Itachi wants some more. When he checked for the whiskey, if he hadn't done that, 100% sure he was going to kiss Madara. He didn't actually care that they're relatives. He takes his work clothes off and he's standing in front of a big mirror. He starts to check himself out. He looks all his body and smiles to him, because he's well-built and definitely loves his long black hair.

After checking himself out, he gets his clothes. Itachi sits on the bench one more time and firstly put his skinny black jeans on his long legs. He buttons up his jeans and looks himself in the mirror again. He likes what he sees. Itachi puts his white T-Shirt and then his black blazer. Finally he laces up his classic black Converse sneakers, fixes his hair and exits the changing room.

Soon he's going to meet with the Uchiha again.

...

Tobi keeps talking to Madara random things and that saves the man from fully boredom. Still, yes, he's bored, but not that much. Waiting alone is way much more awful. Madara looks understandingly to Tobi, nods and looks the time. Itachi is keeping him wait almost 20 minutes. Madara start to thinks that Itachi had just ran away. Well, if Itachi had really ran away, the older Uchiha would easily find him. He wanted him.

"You listen?" Tobi asks and receives a nod in reply.

Really, Madara was not paying attention. Not even a word the other says. He just doesn't want to be alone while waiting.

Just right Madara's hopes started to fall, he hears someone entering without a knock and he knows that only Itachi does that. He stands up and his eyes started to shine like when dog receives a bone. Itachi holds two bottles, his whiskey. The younger male sends a smirk to Madara and Madara says _'Goodbye'_ to Tobi. He returns the smirk when they're the only ones left in the room.

"It took you so damn long just to undress and dress again." Madara says seriously while watching Itachi placing the expensive liquids on the table.

"Exactly. To _undress and dress._ That's not easy" Itachi informs with one more smirk. He feels Madara's eyes on him, but says nothing about that. He sits calmly.

"What? Aren't you going to pour out whiskey?" The older Uchiha asks, more like demanding.

"No, I'm not on work anymore. Can't you help yourself?" Itachi says calmly as always.

Madara likes the man even more when he's acting all like that. He stands and opens one of the bottles. He pours his glass, then Itachi's. "You're old enough to drink. Cheers." Madara says monotony and sits right next to Itachi, even feels the other's warmth. Madara gives the other's glass of whiskey. Itachi smiles and knocks his glass with Madara's.

"Yes, I am, cheers." He looks Madara in the eyes. Soon the lust inside of him is tearing him apart. "You know my age, but I don't know yours. Care to share?" He decides to speak than to jump with a kiss on the other Uchiha.

Madara smirks, he perfectly knows the reason why Itachi asked that. He can perfectly recognize lust in someone's eyes. "Twenty nine. (29)"

"Let's drink the whiskey on shots." Childish of Itachi, but he wanted to get drunk and not to think of how he lusted the man next to him. He perfectly knows that when he's drunk he only wants to go to bed and sleep.

"Only one bottle, because I want too." Madara calls one of his guards and tells him that he needs shot glasses. He knows that his request is going to be here any minute, but he decides to drink his now-ish fully glass of whiskey in one breath. He does it and looks to Itachi. "Your turn." He smirks.

Itachi nods and drinks his whiskey in one breath too. After he drank it, he choked because of the alcohol. He's not used to drink that much on shot. He knows that, this way he's going to get drunk too easily. He hadn't eaten anything today and now that, well. It's going to be interesting night.

Madara's request soon arrived and they started to pour whiskey in the small glasses. Their hands touched couple of times. They finally pours all the small glasses and starts to drink them. One by one. Faster and faster. After a few minutes Itachi's eyes starts to see with circles, his head starts to feels like he's on merry-go-round. No, he's not used to that kind of drinking and he gives up.

Madara drinks the rest all by himself, but looks completely normal. He thinks that Itachi had enough and decides to save the other bottle. His head is playing games with him too, but he's used to. But what he's not used to is that to see handsome boy with reddish lips on his sofa laughing to the nothing. Madara couldn't hold himself anymore and turns his head in Itachi's face.

"Whaat" Itachi laughs sweetly. Geez, that man is unpredictable.

"I want to kiss you." Madara says that strictly to the point.

Itachi leans closer, their lips a few inches apart and drags Madara by the hair into a heated, too-brutal-to-really-be-a-kiss kiss. Madara smirks into the passionate kiss. Heavy, large hands come to Itachi's hips, and with a single tug, send him sliding closer so that their chests and noses brush. Itachi smiles into the kisses, because Madara's lips returning with as much pressure as his.

"You kept it for a long, didn't you? Madara ask carefully. "Or is just the alcohol?"

"It's all for you." Itachi answers and climbs into Madara's lap, straddling him.

Of course Madara kisses Itachi again with just as much passion as before. He likes that, very much. He starts to kiss Itachi's neck, hungrily biting when he found his weak spot on Itachi's neck. He receives only moans and weak attempts to get free from those killer-awesome kisses. All of a sudden Madara pulls away from Itachi's sweet neck and stops to touch or kiss him. Itachi frowns and carefully asks

"What's up?" Yeah, he liked to have the older man's hands on him, his lips firmly pressed against his and his skin.

Madara takes a deep breath and lets go fully of Itachi. He climbs off of Madara's lap and instead stays next to him. He feels his hands taken in Madara's. "It's all for you. I don't want to take advantage in your current state."

The younger male nods understandingly "I want to go too, can you walk me home?"

It's Madara's turn to nod. He stands up and goes to his guards, he tells them to pay his bill and gives them a lot,lot,lot, lots of money, yeah, only one bottle of the whiskey costs the ungodly $6,2 million and he bought two bottles. Except that while waiting he bought other drinks and things, so yeah, he paid a lot more that he expected. He returns and sees Itachi dressed in the same coat as his. He smiles and gets dressed with his own. Surely, the younger Uchiha is rich too. Madara buttons his coat and puts his favorite black-leather gloves on. He gives Itachi a look and opens the longue door for Itachi. He smiles and exits.

...

Going to the exit of the club it was the hell for Madara. Lots of people gave their glares to Itachi and his body. Even some people tried to speak with him, but Madara cuts them off. Hundred percent, Itachi is drop-dead-beautiful and sexy, but no. None other had right to look at him that way. Madara is never jealous, but he felt the need to place his arm over Itachi's waist. Itachi smiled and soon enough they exited the club, more than relieved. Madara suggested Itachi to call his driver and drive him home, but Itachi wants to walk. They argued about that, but after all Madara gave up.

Itachi holds firmly Madara by his upper arm like in the old movies, but if he doesn't hold the older Uchiha, well. Itachi is not in his best state and he might tangle his legs and fell down. Madara drank even much more than Itachi, but his head is ways much better than Itachi's. He's supporting the two of them while walking. At first they walked in silence, but later Itachi decided to break it down. So they talks about more random things and Itachi says Madara that he likes him. At first Madara looks shocked, then he realizes that they are in front of Itachi's house. Itachi hugs Madara tightly.

"Why can't you come inside? Sasuke is out of the house for a week with his boyfriend." Itachi really wants to be more with Madara.

"I hate to repeat myself." He says seriously.

Itachi smiles "I'm sure that right after you leaves me at my house you're going to forget about me. I am completely sure about that." Itachi looks down.

"I would give up my empire for you. I would give up everything for you. For a couple of minutes earlier I lost track of the time" Madara explains and sees Itachi understanding.

Madara takes his glove off of his right hand and pulls of a ring from one his fingers. The ring is heavy and silver with a Japanese kanji on it. He gives it to Itachi.

The black-haired man looks down again and puts the ring on his hand, then to Madara's eyes, placing his arms around the older Uchiha's neck "We were exhausted and starving for a touch, a kiss. I think I had an actual fever." Itachi tip-toes, tries to kiss Madara. "Thanks"

"The kanji means '_scarlet'." _Madara says quite and looks to Itach's lips, then he presses his own lips on Itachi's forehead and runs his hand down to all of Itachi's long hair. "I need to walk it off," Madara whispers into Itachi's forehead and hugs him for a second. "But if I get the chance to see you soon, believe me, I won't be easy on you. You won't be able to walk normally days after."

"Who says that you're not going to be the one unable to walk normally?" Itachi smirks and sees Madara really walks it off. "You don't have my number!" He says quote loud.

Madara turns to Itachi, but not turning back to him and says "Don't worry for that, I have my ways to you." He smirks evilly. So the Uchiha has a plan.

Itachi smiles sweetly and waves for 'goodbye', wishing that he'll see than dangerous man again. He felt his tiredness from the alcohol and enters the house. The raven strips his clothes hurry and lies on his bed. He feels the ring Madara gave him and examines it from all the possibly sides. Itachi likes it very much. Soon enough the young male felt peacefully asleep.

...

Madara walks awhile, but then decides to call some of his people to take him up. There are way too much people near him and recognizing him. He doesn't like to be the center of attention, but somehow he feels good. He dials some number and says

"_Come and pick me up, I sent you my current location."_

'_No, I'm not gonna wait more than two or three minutes."_

'_I have someone to look up for, don't make me wait or you're all going to lose your jobs.'_

'_Am I understood?' _ He hangs the phone.

It's going to be an easy night for him, he knows that he'll find Itachi's number easily. He has his ways. He sees the car coming for him and he walks to it. Smirk on his face as he enters. Madara remembers what Itachi had said that he'll forget about him '_Forget about you, ha! You really think that? You don't know me.' _He starts to do something on his IPhone again or more like connecting to a certain person to get what he needs.

...

"**_It was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul_****_._****_" –Judy Garland_**


	2. Ecstasy

**Hallo, people. First of all, I want to apologize for the late-late update. I had 6 so very important exams in Bulgaria (six exams, taken in five days), so I had to fly from Germany to Bulgaria and back to Germany in 9 days. And in those 9 days I had to meet with friends, family and so on. Second, DEATH NOTE is addictive! I watched all the episodes in 3 days! It took me over. And third, I want to thank for the interest you all showed to the story. That means A LOT to me, really. ^^ **

**Eeerm, sorry if I have stupid mistakes, aaanyway, I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter. **

_Btw, I love reviews, you know? ;DD_

** -****R****.**

* * *

...

**If I had you.**

_You really are my __ecstasy,__my real life fantasy..._

_What have you done to me__?_

_..._

Hashirama slept peacefully on his big, soft bed. He was tired from today because he went shopping his cousin, Naruto, who's like a cloning to him, compared with his nature. They were both loud, carefree and smiley. With their looks, well they have almost nothing similar. Hashirama is having perfect-long-straight-brown hair, he's really, really tall and has dark eyes, on the other hand, Naruto is having short-shaggy-blonde hair, he's tall too, but not that tall as Hashirama and Naruto's eyes are blue like the sky. The only things they had in common in their tanned skin and their style is almost the same, so they often go shopping together.

While they shopped, the two men came across two Uchiha they knew too well, Naruto's boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha and Madara's brother Izuna Uchiha. Naruto excused himself for obvious reason, so did Sasuke and Hashirama was left alone with Izuna. That was absolutely no problem for him. He loves to spend time with the younger Uchiha. He's quite, polite, fun to have around and proud as every Uchiha he knew. The two of them continued with the shopping together. Although, the guards Izuna had with him slightly disturbed the Senju, but he got used to them. They enjoyed the day they spent together. Hashirama was tired and as soon as he came home, he felt asleep.

For his biggest unlike, in his sleep he hears his phone ringing and vibrating near his pillows. Lazily, he starts to search for his phone and wonders who will call him at that time? When he finds his phone he immediately answers.

"Hello?" The brown haired man says tiredly.

'_Senju I'll be in less than two minutes in your house so put some clothes and be prepared._ '

Hashirama smiles, because it's so unlike Madara to visit him, especially at that time. "Maddie, I'm sleeping. Anyway, I'll wait for you in my bedroom. AAAND don't give me that look, I just don't want to get out, okay? Just tell my people what I told you. See ya."

'_You are a lazy-ass.'_ Madara says nothing more and hangs up the phone, so Hashirama does the same. He jumps off the bed and wraps red-wine colored, silk waistcoat and comes back to his bed, waiting for his friend.

...

The whole day Madara had hard time, deciding that to do. He spoke to Izuna for what happened and sort of took his advice or more like wanted to see what his brother will say. Of course Izuna is way much more open than him and simply told him '_Brother, do what your heart tells you to.' _ Madara was completely unsatisfied by that answer and desperately wanted to talk to someone so he took the road down to the Senjus mansion. More than obvious, Madara called driver of his to take him there. He doesn't call Hashirama earlier, just 3-4 minutes before he arrived. During the drive he was deep in his toughs for Itachi.

That boy changed him. His sweet and devilish smile, his scent and everything. The way he kisses, the way he touches. Madara smiles to the memory of the previous night, yeah, previous. He doesn't wants to look pathetic or easy. Madara decided to play it hard. Yet his mind is not giving him peace. All day he spent reading and furiously practicing boxing. More furiously than usual. He had weak times actually almost decided to call the man who messed up his head, but just when he was about to call, he changed his mind and ordered his guards to take away his phone from him. From time to time he wondered why he can't simply call the man? Less than a second, the answer came to him. Madara is an Uchiha. Completely, awfully stubborn and proud. Not a chance that he will call like a good man, in the romantic movies, next morning or day after their meet. Maybe, _maybe _the upcoming day. It's not that he doesn't want to see Itachi, exactly the opposite.

'_Just whatever' _He thinks to himself and sees the Senjus guards in front their mansion. Madara remembers what Hashirama told him to tell them and feels embarrassed. _'That stupid Hashirama' _He hisses to him, or more likely to himself.

"Good evening mister Uchiha." One of the guards says. They of course knew him. He's so damn close with Hashirama and the hate he shares with Tobirama is also well-known.

"Did Hashirama told you that I'm coming?" He says straight to the point.

"Yes, he said that he will wait for you" The guard stops talking and gave Madara a weird look "in his bedroom."

"That stupid, stupid Senju." Madara looks away and tells his driver to drop him right in front the door.

He enters the house like he's at his home, surely, he's been here so many times and knows where is everything. Madara decides firstly to go in the kitchen and make himself a tea, then to go to _the bedroom._ He knows the place of everything needed, so he simply makes his tea as fast as he can, wishing not to meet _his brother._ For his happiness, everything is okay. When he finished preparing his tea, he goes to the room. Madara doesn't bother to knock and enters.

When he enters he sees a fully dark room and a sleeping Hashirama. He smirks evilly and turns the lights on, saying "Get up, Hashirama. You've been warned."

The other man whimpers something pathetically into his pillow, his hair all over his face and pillow. Madara has to admit that the man is handsome.

"Idiot, English please." He teases.

Hashirama moves himself into a sitting position and his silky waistcoat exposing his muscular chest. He puts a hand in his hair and messes it. "Maddie, if I didn't love you that much I do, you'd probably be dead." Hashirama smiles. "Whatever, I said '_Lay with me'_, will you?"

Madara is in no mood to argue so he lies on the big bed. He takes of his coat, placing it somewhere near him. "Fine" he mumbles.

"That was pathetic for you. Maddie, talk, what's up? You look overstressed. Did you work too much?" Hashirama asks with curiosity.

The Uchiha puts his hands on his eyes. "You are pathetic. I'm fine, no, I didn't overworked. Are you done _mother?_" He rubs his eyes.

"Don't make me force you to talk, please. I just care for you. Is it someone?" Yes, Hashirama knows Madara well. He sees Madara smirks and he smiles brightly. "I kneeew it! So who it is? How did you meet the person?"

"You sound like an exited school-girl not like a thirty-one (31) man, who practically is that important." He smirks one more time and feels his friend placing an arm over his waist near his belly. "He is a man, my waiter at the club I went a night before."

Hashirama knows that Madara is _fucking_ both males and females. The thing is, he should be HIGLY impressed by the person and that person he's talking for, well it seems that he had found a place under the killer's skin. Hashirama cuddles into Madara and from time to time plays with the younger man's hair. In the way Madara speaks it's more than obvious that he likes the person and not only to fuck for a night. Still, he's not saying his name. Hashirama is a curious one, he wants to know.

Madara tells everything important and mentioned kisses. Not saying the details, but he knows Hashirama got his idea. He's a smart one after all.

"So… why don't you just call him?" He looks to Madara and receives a glare from him are-you-freaking-kidding-me look. "Wait, you're an Uchiha, and you should always be that proud."

Madara is unpleased by the answer he gets. "Senju."

"Whatever, what's his name?" He's just curious.

Madara breaths loudly. "Itachi and he's from my clan, he's an Uchiha."

Hashirama frowns. He's not judging but he thinks that this time Madara is in sort of trouble. "Is he close to your family?"

Madara remembers something that Itachi said. "Don't be stupid, if he was close I've should known him. Although, Izuna is close with his brother. Really close."

"Oooi, is his brother one with short haircut and a tattoo on his neck?" Hashirama thinks of earlier.

Madara nods not bothering to answer properly.

The brown haired man thinks again. "I saw him today with Izuna at the mall, they were shopping together. I originally was shopping with my cousin, Naruto, but we came across the two of them. My cousin is dating his brother. After the two of them decided to do more private things, me and Izuna continued shopping together. Sasuke I think is his name?" Hashirama says that exited and hurries to say more.

"Enough." The other man shuts. "I'm okay with you and Izuna shopping, he can put you in some fashion state." He teases his friend again. "Yes, the name's Sasuke. Still, his brother is taboo for me."

Hashirama is disappointed from that answer. "You know Maddie, Naruto says '_I'll never give up._' and he believes in himself." Madara is gives him a strange look. "What I mean is that you shouldn't give up without hell-of-a-fight. The Madara I know is ready to kill everyone, no exception, who's against him. And why do you care about what people says? _Just-"_

"Don't tell me 'just do what your heart tells you to' or shit like that." He interrupts Hashirama.

"I was about to say _'Just know that I'll do everything to help you' _"The Senju finishes.

Madara smirks. He's more than glad to have a friend like that. He knows that is not sort of legally to date relatives but still. He will help him.

"Come on Senju, you're driving me to the night club where Itachi works." Madara decides and gets up from the bed. Surely he amazes Hashirama, but the other man just smiles, gladly because he knows he helped Madara. He doesn't protests, he just stands up from the warm bed, puts some clothes on and takes his car keys.

He's just confused why he should drive him so he decides to ask. Madara tells him, that earlier he had drunk and he's not in mood to show to cops how powerful he is. Hashirama looks to the clock and sees the time, actually it's pretty late, or early. " 'Dara, you know what time it is, right?"

"The club is 'night_ club'. _It's not called that for nothing, Senju."

...

During the drive Madara sits calmly and does something on his phone. Hashirama drives and says nothing. He just knows it's better to leave Madara with his mind for now. He will get details and conclusions, when Madara fully decide. When they almost arrive Hashirama thinks what to say, he doesn't wants to sound stupid or anything like that.

"I'm not going inside with you. I know you have some sort of twisted plan in your head, or at least I hope so. Don't act that stubborn and you might achieve what you want. So bye, take care. If you need me to take you, you know what to do." The brown haired man says with smile.

"Hn" Madara returns, but inside of him he's more than glad to hear those words. He really appreciates the support he gets. He almost smirks to Hashirama and exits.

Entering the club, he's met by many eyes on him, girls hopelessly trying to speak with him and men looking at him with hatred. He ignores them all and goes to the previous longue he'd been soon. He sits, tired of all the day he had and practically, everything. Madara this time is all alone, without his guards or things. Only with his precious gloves and his power. He's more than sure that everyone in the club already knows that he's there and soon a waiter is going to appear. He relaxes on the couch and starts to entertain himself with the phone. While he does what he does, all of a sudden his phone rings.

'_Hello, Madara! I'm pretty sure you want Itachi again, so he's on his way, with a whiskey.' _ Tobi says though the phone.

Madara says nothing, just his '_Hn_.' And waits for Itachi to come.

...

"Itachi! Madara is here again, I know he wants you to serve him, so grab whiskey and go straight there." The owner of the club orders.

Itachi is.. how to say it? Disappointed or exited? He waited, waited and hoped. Really hoped and then he received calls from so many people, but not the one he wanted. He hanged out with his friend, Shisui. In his sadness, Itachi kissed him twice. The other boy knew, he was okay with that. He'd done everything for Itachi.

Actually, Shisui made Itachi go out. He was about to give on and let his sadness take over him. All day listening to weird music, reading and drinking tea. Surely, that's Itachi everyone knows, but no, that's not the Itachi Shisui knows. So he forced him out. To help him clear his mind and give him some advices. Everyone knows that, even the best need advices sometime. When Shisui felt Itachi better, the real him, he left the long haired man to prepare himself for work. He works almost every night, God knows why.

Although his talk with Shisui, Itachi still wants Madara like the day need a light. He tells himself that when he sees him, he's not going to jump into the other man's arms or things like that. Itachi is going to be death-serious. No need no involve emotions and things like that, no.

The young Uchiha man grabs a bottle of whiskey, glasses- two- just in case if Madara breaks his first like the previous time. He thinks, will he be determined like in his mind? Anyway, soon that's about to be seen.

He's right in front the devil's door, he gets all shivered and knocks, he doesn't bother to wait and enters. "Uchiha, my boss told me to bring you drink and obviously a glass." He says formally.

Madara frowns visibly and Itachi smirks invisibly to the other. "Itachi?"

"I brined two glasses, just in case you decide to break." Again, he says politely and all work-voiced.

The older Uchiha gets pissed by those ignorant manners towards him. "What is wrong with you?" Madara stands and goes in front of Itachi, facing him.

Itachi looks up to him, into his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, now if you don't mind?" he asks and makes a step to the door, but his wrist is cached.

"Don't excuse me but I do." One more time, their eyes meets. This Madara sees Itachi's sad eyes. "Did I do that to you?" His voice is extremely soft for the person he is.

"Don't involve me in your love games, I'm on work and this time I don't want anything from you. Unlucky for me, I'm your waiter." Itachi struggles his wrist and leaves Madara. He opens the door and once more he's grabbed by Madara, this time his waist. "Can't you make up your mind?"

Madara holds Itachi's waist and looks him in the eyes, never losing an eye contact with him. He presses Itachi closer and leans little bit lower and kiss Itachi on his lips with a soft and quick kiss. "I've made up my mind. That's what I want."

Itachi looks shocked and happy. Emotions fighting inside of him, but he's not showing any of them. "So you wanted a kiss?"

The older Uchiha laughs and presses their foreheads together. He puts out some black stands of hair of Itachi's face, cupping his cheek. "No, silly. I want you."

Well, Itachi's façade is almost broken he takes of one of Madara's hands on his waist, leaving the other on his waist and holding the second in his own hand. He kisses Madara, so passionately and forcefully. With all his hatred and lust mixed in that kiss. He drops their entangled hands and puts his arm around Madara's neck and he buries his other into Madara's hair.

Madara returns the kiss with the same way as he gives it, and picks up him, Itachi wastes no time and wraps his legs around Madara's waist, feeling the devil's hands on his butt. Anyway, he's too busy to kiss him like he wanted. Madara smirks into the kiss.

Itachi pulls away from the kiss "Wait a second, are you sure?" Madara cuts him of with a kiss.

"I told you I'd sacrifice my empire for you." He hates to repeat himself, but that is special occasion.

They starts make out session again. All of a sudden Itachi forgot what he wanted to do. His idea to be cold and ignorant to the older was washed away. What he wants now is just to kiss him, all over and all over again. Madara starts with his neck. Obviously he remembers from the previous time where Itachi's sweet spot is, so Madara directly attacks it, mercilessly. He makes the man in him moans softly. Too proud to let it all loud. Madara decides he wants to sit and without breaking their kissing, he sits on the couch, Itachi firmly pressed on him kissing.

"Madara I knocked coup- _Oh God." _Tobi enters speaking and stays speechless.

Itachi jumps off from Madara and starts to fix his shirt and hair, covering the bites Madara left.

"What do you want?" Madara hisses angry to Tobi.

He feels slightly uncomfortable. "I just wanted to know is everything alright, but I see it is so, have a nice night." He's about to exits, but he hears Madara's pierced voice.

"If you tell anyone what you saw, you're dead. I seriously mean it. Watch out. You know who I am." Madara warns, "Oh, and Itachi is done for tonight."

Tobi exits without saying more. He swallows hard, thinking why Madara is that serious.. when it came to his mind. '_So, that's your secret Uchiha'_ he thinks.

...

The two Uchihas walked down the Park, talked and held hands together. Madara avoids people and paparazzi. How he hares them all. After the last one who tried to make a picture of them, the paparazzi ended badly. The both of them got tired.

"Well, maybe is time for me to go home. Thanks for tonight and excusing me from work again." Itachi smiles and kisses Madara with a quick kiss.

"I want to spend the night with you. Please, tell me you want too. I mean in no sexual way. I want to have you by my side tonight." Madara looks into Itachi's eyes and sees his eyes exited. He can see himself as well, like in mirror.

Itachi is glad neither did he wanted to be alone. "Why don't you call your driver?"

Madara laughs, because he can't believe Itachi suggested that. "Do you mind if I call my friend to take us?"

"I'd love to meet Mr. Senju again." Itachi knows well that Madara trusts only a few people.

"Okay."

...

All of the drive Hashirama kept asking questions, all random and some of them embarrassing. Not after a long he got the hint and shut himself up. Just enjoying the moment Madara is having. The way he fought his pride and did what he had to. Hashirama knew that Itachi is a good man, so he fully approved of their twisted relationship? Or just relation. Of course the brown haired man knows that their problems are just about to happen. No one is just going to leave Madara being happy and carefree. When he left the two Uchiha he saw their eyes, the flames they has in their eyes, the way Madara held Itachi, how they argued and how stubborn they are. He admitted that they are awesome together. He left them calm, knowing that they are going spend a great time.

Madara orders people to fix his bed and things for two. Everything has to be alright. Itachi grabs Madara by the hand and smiles softly to him. He's visibly tired.

"Come on, don't tell me that you really are that tired." The older Uchiha asks, more like teases.

"Yes, I am. I'm working like a lot." Itachi says and look around him.

"Come," Madara whispers, taking Itachi by the waist with one arm and leading him to the bedroom.

Itachi lets himself being leaded. He thinks that Madara is like an Ice King. So powerful, yet so vulnerable. '_Well, vulnerable.. Eeerm. '_Itachi thinks for that and smiles, trying to hide his smile from the Uchiha. But that smile didn't goes unnoticed.

"What's that thing which is entertaining you now?" Madara says seriously and squeezes Itachi.

"You remind me of Snow King." Madara frowns and waits for Itachi to continue. "You are merciless, ignorant, sassy as hell, powerful and so many people fear you."

"Is that the way you're seeing me? Ouch."

"Don't interrupt." Itachi protests and Madara smirks. "And yes, what I said is obvious. BUT with me you are nice, careful, actually sometimes_-when you want-_ you show some kind of affection, you like me and you let me mess up with your head."

Madara frowns and smirks in one. He's impressed with what Itachi just said. He stops and presses Itachi's body next to his, facing him. "Stupid, naïve boy. What makes you think that I'm letting you mess with my head?" He kisses Itachi's nose with cold smile and warm lips

"The way you're kissing me and wanting me. That's what jutted you out." He whispers into Madara's lips with victorious smile. Suddenly he feels Madara's hands lifting him up and the devil's lips on his neck. "See? That's what I meant."

"Hn" Madara is too busy to kiss him. "So Ice King you say?" He laughs into Itachi's neck. The man in his arms just nods. "Whatever, I'll deal with you some other time."

"Won't you give me something to remember?" Itachi mumbles quietly

The older Uchiha opens a door with his leg, still holding Itachi and placing him on the bed. Which is actually huge with all kinds and shapes of pillows? Itachi moans when he felt his back on the bed, that's probably the softest bed he's been on. Madara smiles hidden from the man on his bed and kisses his lips all by surprise. But Itachi is not protesting. He presses Madara closer to him by wrapping his long legs around his waist and grabs him by the hair, deepening the kiss. They starts make out session and soon it turns out to be more passionate than expected. Both of them like it.

"You will remember that, won't you, Itachi?" The spiky haired Uchiha says into the other's lips and biting his own bottom lip.

"Ask me some other day." Itachi kisses quickly Madara's lips and turns the opposite side of him, pretending to sleep.

Madara can't hide his smile, even in his voice while saying to Itachi that he acts like a small kid. Still he's happy with that. He wants lusts and likes Itachi. He's having that good feeling that when they're together the time stops and for awhile he's not the person he is..

_he's not the criminal, the merciless man and mass murder he actually is._

...

"**_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within," -James A. Baldwin_**

...


	3. Addicted

**Hello all, I'm terribly sorry for the late update and for that chapter. I know it's darn short, I'll make it up, I promise. I just wanted to update soon. My life now is sort of mess. Surely you can figure out that I'm trying to fix the things aand, to be honest, I slightly lost motivation to write for a couple of weeks. Moreover, I'm still having that '_Death Note_' addiction and it's growing bigger and bigger, though my love for Naruto will always stay 50% never less, only even more. Oh, I have to learn German as well, and it's freaking hard. I'm trying to find inspiration for everything at all. **_As for updates and things_**, I'll do my best to update at least in two weeks most, with bigger chapters. I'm having a plan for the story, so don't worry. I won't abandon the story. **

**I promise the upcoming chapters will be more interesting. As usual, I would have to say sorry, if I have mistakes and things. O! I want to thank all the readers as well. Now, please enjoy the chapter. : ) **

_Reviews are highly appreciated, and I _lovethem.

**-R.**

* * *

...

**If I had you.**

_I'm so addicted to _

_All the things you do._

_..._

Madara's laying on his bed, Itachi cuddled in him. Both Madara and Itachi's hairs all over. Madara is sort of unmotivated to do whatever it is, except to lay with the smaller man in his bed. That's actually his plan for today- to do nothing, _nothing at all. _He knows that his alarm is going to 'wake him up' at 11am. He also knows that Itachi is going to be furious, because he's supposed to be at his work at 7am. Madara is not going to wake him up until he wakes up on his own, besides, Itachi is way too handsome and sweet while sleeping, hugging Madara and the blanket.

Madara stares at the man and smiles to him softly.

"You know, it's not too pleasant to stare like that." Itachi says laughing.

Madara laughs too "You know I couldn't care less." He leans closer to Itachi and kisses him. Itachi kisses back.

"I rather kiss you, not your hair." The younger man said and took away Madara's hair out of his face and kissed actually him.

Madara deepens the kiss and goes on the top of Itachi, not ruining the kiss. He smirks when he felt Itachi's long legs wrapping around him, deepening their kiss even more. Madara, needy for air leaves Itachi's lips and starts to kiss the younger's neck, leaving bite marks, he moans and Madara thinks that this is hot. Itachi is damn hot.

He enjoys this way too much, but he knows he has to stop. Just, just yeah. He comes back to his side of the bed, smiling and leaving Itachi with dumb-folded look on his face. "Dummy, there's a breakfast prepared," He's being interrupted by Itachi's lips crashing into his. Madara answers the kisses, but not really liking to be controlled, so he moves and traps Itachi one more time, on his back, underneath Madara and he starts to moan again. Madara smirks in victory, although Itachi is fighting and not falling fully under his control. Madara stops the make out session again and stands out of off the bed. Puts on him black par of sweatpants and nothing else. He ties his hair in a high ponytail, looks to Itachi only to find him staring and smiling. "You did said something about the staring, didn't you? Anyway, I know you like what you see." Madara smirked and went out of the room.

Itachi stayed on the bed. Within a few seconds he stands up too and opens Madara's wardrobe to grab something to wear, luckily he found lots of sweatpants in different colors, he takes one wine-red pair and went out of the room as well. He looks all around himself. This place is HUGE! Madara sure has money, lots of money. Well, yeah, it's not like he didn't expect that. The young man walks and thinks that he will get lost. '_This place is huge'_ he thinks and see Madara leaned on a wall laughing to him.

Madara goes in front of Itachi, pokes his forehead, kisses the man and takes him by his hand. "This way" He says more like whispers.

Madara sits on chair and waits Itachi to join him. He asks him what he wants to eat _if he eats breakfast _and what's he going to drink. Itachi simply tells him that he wants coffee, a strong one. The older Uchiha stands to prepare the drinks, but then Itachi stops him, telling the older that he's the one who's going to take care of the drinks. Madara is more than happy. He's never the one to prepare such things. He just wanted to look, well, to look kind? Itachi actually made pretty good smelling coffee. Even Madara wanted to try it. Okay, he wanted to try it more from Itachi's lips, so he caught the man by his hair and pulled him into his lap, kissing him. The coffee really is good.

The rest of their breakfast is pretty nice for the both. They shared kisses, talks and _damn that Madara for making Itachi fall for him even more._

Itachi knows that in the future he will suffer in big pain because of Madara. He just knows that, certainly. He doesn't care for the moment, though. The young raven haired man doesn't really care for that now, he just want to enjoy the time he's spending with the devil, easily said – Madara. The touches, the kisses, the looks his giving him are enough to make him want more and more. Like an addict needs more from his addiction. He's too proud to say it, but he thinks Madara knows that, the effect he has on him.

"You know, it's really pleasant to have you here, but I'm having some work to be finished." Madara says as he stands with a cup of some black tea. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Itachi just looks at him and stands in front of him, hugging the elder's neck, smiling softly to him. Itachi knows that it's about time to return to his daily life with work and things. He's not the one to be doing nothing. "I have things to do as well." He tip-toed a little to kiss Madara's lips, but not with passionate kiss or something. Just a small kiss, remembering to the both of them of the sin they're creating together. "Bye." The younger man hugs Madara tightly.

Madara kisses the top of Itachi's head and smiling into his hair. He hugs Itachi as well. Some part of him doesn't want to let go of him, but after all he's Madara Uchiha. There are people to be ordered for killing, documents to be prepared and weapons to be bought. "I'm stealing you anytime soon." He says silently and hears Itachi laugh a little. "I'm being serious." He grabs gently Itachi's chin and making him look in his eyes. Black eyes meet black eyes. Madara kisses the younger, this time using his tongue, Itachi gives him entrance.

"Go now, because if you stay more in my arms I'm not letting you go." Madara informs and slid his arms from Itachi. "Wait to be stolen again." He says and turns his back, going into the big halls in the mansion.

Itachi fixes himself, his hair and clothes. He takes one of Madara's shirts, just because he hates to wear one shirt two days in a roll. Although, he leaves a note to the elder, informing him about that. Finally he's standing in front of the doors. He already ordered himself a taxi not long ago and now it has to wait for him. He exits the mansion's doors and feels like being watched. He knows that it's probably Madara and smiles, but not turning to make sure. He doesn't want to look like a kicked puppy waiting for an approval from its owners. The young man enters the taxi, giving his address and relaxes to the back seat.

Looking through the window he knows that being with Madara is dangerous, he knows it's an incest relationship and he knows it's a sin. But after all, who're all the people to judge? One way or another every person in this word is a sinner. He smiles and touches his lips, remembering the taste of Madara's. How would their adventure develop? That's something he can't know the answer to.

They will just have to wait and see what life has set up to the both of them. He knows that he will be in trouble, but he slightly doesn't care. He knows how to deal with everything, so he believes.

Sinner or not his life is his. His decisions, his mistakes, his own sins.

''_I am a sinner._

_Drag me to hell.'' – He thinks, smile never leaving his face. _

**...**

"**_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave," Mahatma Gandhi_****_._**

**...**


End file.
